Quantum dot light-emitting diode (QD-LED) display is a new display technology developed on the basis of organic light-emitting display (OLED) and differs in the electroluminescent structure comprising a quantum dot layer.
The electroluminescent structure of the existing QD-LED display comprises an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a quantum dot layer, a hole blocking layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode, wherein electrons from the cathode are injected into the quantum dot layer through the electron injection layer, the electron transport layer and the hole blocking layer, while holes from the anode are injected into the quantum dot layer through the hole injection layer and the hole transport layer, such that the electrons and the holes are combined in the quantum dot layer to emit light.
Quantum dot electroluminescence has the advantages of narrow emission peak, high color saturation, wide color gamut, etc., as compared to organic light-emitting diode display devices.
However, there are still some problems in the QD-LED display apparatus of the prior art, including, for example,                1. the occurrence of self quenching, low luminescence efficiency, short life, and other problems caused by the tendency of quantum dots to agglomerate with each other;        2. the occurrence of damages and decreased lifetime caused by ionization of quantum dots, as the excitons generated by the quantum dots in the charge injection mode are prone to Auger recombination; and        3. the occurrence of changes in the physicochemical properties of the quantum dots per se caused by the injection of a large amount of charges (such as oxidation or reduction effect).        